


自作自受

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grieving, caring Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: Pepper 哭了起來。她不想哭的，但她很累很累、昨晚過得很糟。這是 Tony  第一次對她大聲，她有預料到，但她就這麼哭了出來，還立刻轉身離開，留下他像隻被踢了一腳的小狗狗那樣追著她跑。「這不是你的錯，」她說，朝他揮手。「我保證。」





	自作自受

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Our Own Downfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109285) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



Pepper 哭了起來。

這是被 Tony 吼完最丟人的反應，但她就是哭了，趴在桌上，雙手壓著文件夾、眼淚從臉頰滑落到那些非常重要的文件上。她的手指摳進木頭書桌裡、重重地跺腳；她拼命試著讓自己冷靜下來、讓肩膀停止顫抖、試著強迫自己好好講話而不是像嬰兒一樣大哭，但一點用也沒有。她正式成為了那種在工作中精神崩潰的女孩子。

「Pep。」Tony 朝她伸出手，但肯定是想起了他們談過的界線、意識到他的動作可能不會討人喜歡。「Pep，不要這樣，對不起。」

他感覺很糟，他身邊的人不開心的時候，他總是感覺很糟，不管是不是他的錯。事實上，幾乎都不是他的錯。大多數時候，他就像電線通電一樣感受到空間裡的情緒，電光石火之間，他就把所有的憤怒和焦慮都扛在自己肩上。她能想像對一個員工的大吼大叫、還讓她哭起來，瞬間造成了什麼恐慌。

「不是你。」她笑笑，抹去自己的眼淚，試著振作起來。一般來說，她不會讓任何人看見自己這個樣子，更別說是她的老闆，但這是 _Tony_ 。她見過他更糟的樣子，她見過他醉酒的樣子、疲倦的樣子，結束長達一週的飲酒作樂後出現的樣子。他能應付她短暫失去理智恢復正常的樣子。「這不關你的事。」

真的不關他的事，雖然人被惹哭的人總是這麼說。事實只是 Pepper 累了，她昨晚過得很糟，而現在 Tony 對她大聲，所以她被嚇到了。Pepper 不確定理由是什麼，可能只是碰上他心情不好（她之後會發現 Alice 和他分手，再次覺得很糟），所以轉身大吼要她離自己遠點。她有點恐慌，就離開了現場。

他追著來到她權充辦公室的房間，發現她在努力讓淚水停下。Tony 試著彌補，她卻整個哭了起來。

就像她說的：丟臉。

「你真的得給我一間正式的辦公室。」她試著讓他們兩人都拋開這件事，但他仍然盯著她看，試著彌補。Pepper 決定不管他，轉過身把髮辮解開，重新綁一次。這是她讓自己振作起來的方法，綁頭髮、補妝、泡咖啡。「一間有門的房間。」

 _一間我能躲起來的房間，_ 她是這個意思，但她知道 Tony 聽見的意思是 _一間我能遠離你的房間。_

「我不該吼妳的。」他正在胡說八道，想朝她伸出手又收回來。她從沒見過他這麼快就變得那麼內疚，半心半意地想著明天不知道會在家門口收到多大的水果籃。「完全沒有必要，妳沒有做錯任何事，我保證，妳是 A 級助理、我沒有權利對妳大吼大叫。」

「真的不關你的事。」他在房間裡，所以她沒辦法補妝。她越過他走進廚房，把微波爐當作鏡子。他跟上來。「我保證，Tony。」

「那是為什麼？」

她不想跟他說。她不想跟任何人說起昨晚那通電話，因為一旦說出來就是真的了。但這的確是真的，所以她不妨把繃帶撕開。畢竟她下週必須休假，他遲早會知道的。至少現在跟他說會讓他感覺好一點。

「我昨天接到一通電話。」她一邊把東西塞回包包裡，好避免看著他說話，把每個東西放回正確的袋子裡讓她感覺好過了一點。然後她走過去啟動咖啡機。頭髮綁好、妝容完美，而咖啡是這一切的句點。可以回到工作上了。「我的外婆過世了。」

她沒有面向他，但仍能聽到他尖銳地吸了一口氣、能感覺到他伸出手來輕輕放在她的肩上。Pepper 往後靠向他，然後突然間他就在這裡，抱著哭泣的她。但這次感覺並不丟臉。感覺是必要的。

「我得休幾天假。」哭完時，她告訴他。接著重新開始她那套流程，雖然沒什麼意義。首先是髮型，再來補妝，然後整件事就結束了。「這週末的幾天就好，夠我去……」她不想說出喪禮。一個字也不想。

「當然。」他退後一步，拿起他的手機，她知道他已經在處理相關細節了，重排行程和工作。只要有心，他可以非常有效率。「休一個禮拜吧。」

一個禮拜的假遠超過她需要的。甚至遠超過她想要的，但她也許必須休這麼長時間，因為回家一趟不僅是參加喪禮這麼單純。她還得關照媽媽、得暌違數月首次和姊姊說話，還得整理外婆的房子。她得面對那些用工作當成藉口來逃避的事情。

（她現在就幾乎能聽見了，人們一旦知道她離家不過是當上了 Tony Stark 的秘書會怎麼反應。）

「但你需要我。」她首次轉身面向他，不在乎淚痕和紅腫的眼睛，還有她可能得沖個澡外表看起來才會完全正常。

「妳的家人也需要妳。」

這 Pepper 當然知道，但她也知道自己前腳一走，Tony 就會完全落入 Stane 那夥的手裡，等她回來會看見他的狀態比現在更糟。「你也是我的家人。」

他仍然握著她的手臂，而他閉上眼睛彷彿那句話令他痛苦。「回家去，Pep。」他握得更緊彷彿不願讓她走，但他退後了。「妳今天已經做得夠多了。」

 

 

 

到家時，她接到了一封 Happy 的訊息。

 _Stark_ _先生說了妳外婆的事。我很遺憾。_

緊接著又來了第二封。

_私人飛機任妳使用。只要妳準備好出門，我就會去妳的公寓接妳。_

第三封。

_別爭了。妳能接受他提供的幫助的話，對大家都會輕鬆點。相信我，我有經驗。_

Pepper 丟開手機，在她的公寓裡來回繞圈，因為她並不想要這樣。然後她開始打包。

 

 

 

回家就和她預料的一樣糟。

姊姊在生她的氣。媽媽整天都在哭。爸爸酸她當人家的秘書，就和她預料的一模一樣，而 Pepper 沒有體力跟他解釋自己實際的工作內容。

而且奶奶死了。

這個部分最糟。

「她很愛妳。」這句話很暖，但是從姊姊口中說出來卻很刻薄。那些詞句擦過她，劃破皮膚、刮在骨頭上。「妳一走了之，我留在這裡，但妳卻永遠是她最愛的孩子。」

Pepper 沒有回答。雖然很想告訴姊姊她錯的離譜，她不想在這裡吵起來，在棺木旁。她很想告訴姐姐她走不成不是 Pepper 的錯，但她知道她們要是在這吵一個晚上的話奶奶會不高興的。

「她也很愛妳。」Pepper 知道自己此刻必須留在這裡，為了她的家人，因為她是負責任的人；為了她的外婆，因為這是她應該做的。但她好想和 Tony 一起，在他的廚房裡、在他的懷抱裡。這是唯一能幫她挺過這場災難的事。「不用比這個。」

「她愛每個人。」姊姊說，這次真得很刻薄，像是從她口中吐出玻璃。Pepper 想知道說出那些話是否也傷了她，如同 Pepper 聽到所感受的傷。「我一點也不特別。」

 

 

 

以前，她還很小的時候，Pepper 的狗死了。

那時是萬聖節，她還記得，因為爸爸那天休假，來接她放學。孩子們在他們身旁奔跑、糖果袋在她的手裡甩著，他握著她的肩膀，告訴她發生了什麼事。他帶她回家，讓她最後一次看看那不再屬於她的狗，然後她跑了出去，不停的跑，即使人行道上開始擠滿不給糖就搗蛋的孩子們也不停下。而爸媽就讓她盡情發洩。

Pepper 以為自己從那之後成長了不少，但看來她的應對機制仍然和當時一樣。這裡沒有髮型、化妝品、和咖啡能讓她安定下來，所以她換上運動褲和網球鞋，然後跑上她和她最好的朋友在高中時慢跑的路線，上山、穿過樹林、蜿蜒穿過沒有變化的街區。

人們也沒有變化。

她有見到他們，但他們雖然認出了她，卻\沒有朝她揮手。Pepper 好奇他們是不是看她回來奔喪、為她感到難過，或者他們是不是仍會討論那個跑到城裡去的高中甜心，自以為聰明，想忘記自己從哪裡來。

 _才不是那樣。_ 她想朝所有人尖叫。 _你看不出來我不該留在這裡嗎？我會被毀掉。_

但她只是繼續跑，什麼也沒對他們說，腳步隨著呼吸的節奏踏在人行道，一直到她回到家，倒在門前的草坪，肺部灼熱、淚眼模糊。

 

 

 

Pepper 比 Tony 預期的早了兩天回到工作崗位。

（這並不算是驚喜，因為飛機載她回來之後，Happy 幫忙把外婆的東西拖進她的公寓，然後她要他警告 Tony 一聲，她可能會提早進去。）

但他還是覺得很驚喜。

「嘿。」他沒穿上衣，表示他真的沒想到她會進來。發生過一次令人難忘的事件之後，幾乎只要她在這裡，他總是努力穿著衣服，他們兩人都發誓不談這件事。「妳還好嗎？」

「累死了。」她拿著他的文件夾和他的咖啡，如同以往，但她沒做出交給他的動作。「老實說，這個週末太糟了。」

Tony 畏縮了一下，然後手又做了那個小動作，好像想擁抱她但是知道他不能這麼做。「我能為妳做點什麼嗎？」他竟然從她手上拿走了咖啡和文件夾，雖然他需要嘗試三次才能完成。「什麼都可以？」

「別叫我回家。」她沉進椅子裡，雖然她一般不會在工作室坐下，而這裡正是工作室正中央。別的東西 Tony 都能毫不猶豫地隨便給一個陌生人，但是工作室是獨屬於他自己的。即使看一眼都算是特權。「只要給我事情做。」

Tony 看著她，嘆了口氣，然後翻過整份文件找到要簽名的地方。

「妳可以跟我一起晚餐？跟我說我做得如何？」她不餓。他知道。「這當然也是妳的職責的一部分。」

他不會給她真的工作，今天不會，明天、甚至後天也不會。他會要她和他一起駕車、和他一起吃飯，好確保他有吃東西，或者幫他喝掉咖啡，因為他不想浪費。 但是不會要她工作，因為他體貼又甜蜜，而且莫名知道她需要什麼。

Pepper 微笑，當她走過他身邊時，他伸手抓住了她的肩膀。「妳會沒事的，妳知道吧？」

Pepper 知道，但有人提醒她還是很好的。她覆上他的手一會兒，看著彼此。「我知道。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram 帳號：@olive.writes.fanfic


End file.
